


Bastet and Little Daniel... Or Could Be Aliens, Mr. Peabody

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: You all should know by now that it's nada... nope... don't own a darn thing!(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... Or Could Be Aliens, Mr. Peabody

_Still at the SGC... same time_

Hammond had come racing toward the control room but his progress came to an abrupt halt on seeing Daniel and his pet cat.

"Missed all the excitement, General," crowed Daniel, rather cheekily.

Another time... another place, those exact words were uttered from Colonel O'Neill's lips. Having them coming out of the little boy's mouth shouldn't have surprised him but it did none-the-less.

"Got something to tell you too," added Daniel with a glance at Bastet.

"Let me check in with Walter first and then we can talk, son."

"I could tell you what happened and save you the trip." Bastet squirmed slightly in Daniel's arms but other than that had remained quiet since leaving the control room. Her quivering body had finally begun to calm down.

"Don't tell me you two were there?" Hammond knew Daniel was allowed to be in the control room but why did it have to happen when all hell broke loose? Somewhere in the celestial heavens someone must be laughing at them.

"Dad had something to do after we visited Sam and told me to go see Walter." Stroking a hand up and down Bastet's frazzled fur, Daniel continued. "Staff fire came through the gate after SG-9. No one was hurt except for the scorch marks left on the walls."

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to the story than what you've told me, Daniel?" Hammond wasn't born yesterday and Colonel O'Neill could attest to that.

"Because there kinda is." Bastet still remained quiet, while Daniel chatted on. "She knew and felt what was happening off-world with Colonel McMaster's team before they even came back through the Stargate."

Flabbergasted, not knowing if he could stand anymore surprises, Hammond still had to ask, "How?"

"Bastet doesn't know, Sir. I asked her the same thing." Daniel went on to explain what the cat had heard. "Never having been away from her planet before she can't explain it either."

Seeing as he's now been apprised of the incident, Hammond turned right back around continuing down the winding corridors with the boy by his side. "Does she have anything more to add?"

"Nope. Bastet's been pretty shaken up." Wincing, Daniel laid a gentle hand atop her head. "The weapon's fire brought back bad memories for her."

"I can imagine," sympathized Hammond. Just as they turned a corner, coming straight at them was O'Neill.

"Guess I missed all the excitement, General." Giving his son a quick once over, he was pleased to see the kid unharmed.

"Apparently Bastet is even a greater asset than we originally believed, Colonel." Shaking his bald head, Hammond informed his second-in-command of what he'd just learned while on their way back to his office.

Trotting after them, Daniel frowned down at his pet. " _Would you feel better if we went back to the house?_ "

" _If you do not mind, young one._ "

" _I have work I can take home that's not classified. Let me ask dad._ " Before the two men disappeared inside General Hammond's office, Daniel tugged on dad's arm. "Can you get someone to take us home. Bastet's still pretty uneasy."

It didn't take long for Jack to make a decision. "I'll get an airman to do that. I can't leave right now but you're going to take Teal'c along with you since I can't be there." Squatting down to be eye level with his peanut and the cat Jack began petting Bastet. Feeling fine tremors under his hand, as he ran gentle fingers in her fur, he felt bad for the animal. "Yeah she needs to get outta here."

"Thanks." Giving dad a one armed hug around his neck, Daniel went to locate Teal'c.

" _Tell your father my thanks as well, Daniel._ "

Looking over his shoulder, Daniel smiled. "Bastet says thank you."

"She's welcome, kiddo."

++++

_Later - Back at the O'Neill home_

"May I hold her, young Daniel?" At the child's nod, Teal'c gently took the feline from the boy's arms. He was pleased that Bastet was becoming more comfortable with him and the infant Goa'uld he carried within.

Settling down at the table, Daniel spread out his work. However, every now and then he would peer out the huge picture window. Seeing Mr. Peabody working in the yard, he thought about going over. Pushing his work aside he shoved his chair back and went to tell Teal'c.

" _You will not go over there by yourself._ " Jumping out of Teal'c's arms, Bastet went to the door with the child.

"I too shall accompany you." Towering over them, Teal'c reached for his hat to cover the golden tattoo on his forehead. Then they all proceeded outside.

There was a wheelbarrow in the yard filled with peat moss. Daniel saw that their neighbor was in the process of getting his lawn in order. What a great cover the man was using, pretending to be a normal person. Then again, according to his dad, the NID weren't normal to begin with. There still was a niggling doubt that Mr. Peabody didn't work for that faction of the government. The jury was still out on that one. Carefully he stepped over the garden hose and walked over to where the older man was pulling out weeds. "Hi."

Getting up off the grass, brushing dirt off his jeans, Alex cheerfully greeted them. "Nice to see you again, Daniel." Glancing at the cat beside the small boy he eyed her curiously. "Hope she's doing better today. She seemed out of sorts last I saw her."

"Oh Bastet's much better now. I've just gotten her and she's still adjusting to meeting new people." Well it really wasn't much of a lie, Daniel thought.

" _Daniel, I am going to look around for anything suspicious._ "

" _Be careful where you find yourself,_ " warned Daniel.

" _Always, young one._ " Then Bastet went off on her own investigation.

Bending low enough to speak in young Daniel's ear, Teal'c whispered, "Is that wise?"

Daniel simply nodded his head. "Ummmm, Mr. Peabody, this is my dad's friend Teal'c." Observing both men exchange greetings, Daniel picked up one of the gardening tools laying on the ground. "Can I help? I've worked on my Aunt Janet's yard a bunch of times."

Thanks for the offer but I can handle things," said Alex. "And I told you not to call me Mr. Peabody."

"I know but I've been taught to respect my elders."

"Now I feel like I have one foot in the grave." Alex's quip didn't have the desired effect he was going for. Both of his visitors didn't crack a smile. Changing the subject, he frowned when he discovered the cat missing. "Where'd your cat wander off to? You better watch out for her because I just found out the Fosters down a few doors have a dog with a mean streak."

"I'll go look for her then." This was perfect. Daniel could have danced a jiggidy jig. It gave him a great reason to snoop around the man's house. When in the back yard, Daniel discovered Baset with her nose pressed firmly up against a glass window.

Having been around the SGC Bastet knew what computers looked like so she understood what was in the room she was staring into. " _Why does he have so many computers? You only have one and so does your father but not in the same room._ "

His face joining hers at the window, Daniel gasped. There were computers and monitor systems as far as the eye could see. Even some devices that he recognized for communication purposes. There was enough surveillance equipment in here to make Sam drool. " _This just confirms he's spying on us._ " But when Daniel didn't get a response back from Bastet, he realized she had left.

Bastet was upset. When she came back around the house her whiskers twitched while watching the dark aura surrounding Mr. Peabody. Her distrust of him grew ever stronger. Seeing Daniel come back running from around the house she asked, " _What is that strange object curled up on the ground?_ "

" _A water hose._ " Daniel went on to explain how it was used. " _And it looks like he has a sprinkler system as well._ " Telling her how that worked too, he wondered what was going through Bastet's mind.

" _How does it turn on?_ " When Bastet learned what she needed to, she went over to the mechanism. It only took a couple of swipes of her paw to turn the sprinklers on.

Teal'c, who had been speaking with Alex as the man insisted on being called, had noticed what Bastet managed to do. Standing slightly away, so as not to become drenched, he watched with amusement as the other man jumped around when the wet spray hit his body. As Alex stumbled about he also tripped on the water hose that had mysteriously come to life. The latter part was courtesy of young Daniel who now joined Teal'c again. The little boy's eyes were alight with mischief.

Daniel contained his laughter but it was a hard thing to do as Mr. Peabody landed in the wheelbarrow still full of peat moss. Being a good neighbor and all, he and Teal'c immediately went over to help. But the more the other man struggled to get out the dirtier he became and he kept falling back in.

Once extricated, Alex was a bedraggled mess. "I don't know how all that happened."

"Faulty system," suggested Teal'c with such a straight face O'Neill would have been proud.

"I might have to check that out," replied a sodden wet Alex, still highly bewildered. "But that doesn't explain the incident with the hose." Staring at the innocent looking water hose as if it were a bomb ready to explode, Alex backed away from it just in case.

"Ghosts maybe," offered Daniel, remarkably calm for what he and his pet had pulled off. "Or could be aliens, Mr. Peabody." The stunned expression covering their false neighbor's face was a hoot.

Running a wet, dirty, hand across his forehead, Alex didn't realize how it made him appear. He'd think about their odd expressions later. "I'd believe anything about now," he huffed. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Maybe next time you should hire a professional lawn service." Not waiting for a response, Daniel waved a cheery goodbye. Gathering up Bastet as he went, with Teal'c bringing up the rear, they crossed the street.

" _Will you tell your father what we did, little one?_ " Back on all four paws, Bastet looked up into the boy's satisfied face.

" _Yeahsureyabetcha!_ "

"Bastet," Teal'c dipped his head, "this is what is referred to as teamwork. Though I however cannot take any credit in helping this time."

" _He kept your neighbor occupied while we went exploring. Is that not helping, Daniel?_ "

"Teal'c, Bastet's right." When the big man's eyebrow shot up, a snort escaped Daniel. "Oh I know you can't hear her but you kept Mr. Peabody distracted enough not to spot us sneaking around the house."

"Did you find anything of interest?"

"Yeah, Teal'c. He's got a set-up that would rival anything Sam could come up with." Daniel went into detail describing everything they had discovered. "Come to think of it there was a gizmo on the desk that resembled something Thor once showed me."

"Your neighbor must be dealt with and soon," said Teal'c, his deep baritone rumbling.

"I'm going to use the secure line in the den and call dad to tell him what we found out." Glancing at his feline friend, Daniel smiled. "But first Bastet deserves a cat treat."

"If you still have chocolate rocky road ice cream left," Teal'c's dark eyes danced, "I would like to partake of it before I perform kel'no'reem."

"You got it." Before going to the kitchen, Daniel let his pet have the last word.

" _I believe I also deserve a nap. I never realized how taxing it would be to thwart evil._ " Wondering what the other two found so amusing, Bastet would find out but after her reward.

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
